Evil Kirbys Attack Hyrule
by sabby-64
Summary: Hehheh its been a long time. . . chappie 3 up, kakariko burns to the ground!
1. Midos Mistake

This is my first fic so plz be nice. Dedicated to Mr. CuteSeahorsy  
Disclaimer-I own nota.  
---  
(Link wakes up and sees a little pink ball in front of him)  
Link-what are you?  
Pinkball- Kirby.  
Link- Ok. You're a Kirby. And your name.  
Kirby- Kirby.  
Link-O_o What kind of name is that??  
Kirby-(Turns red the hits Link with pink mallet) Kirby's the best name in  
the whole wide world.  
Link- No. Link is.  
Kirby- (Turns red and hits Link with laser sword)  
-from somewhere- "gasp"  
Link- Are you a marshmallow?  
Kirby- (Frowns at Link)  
Link- Can I eat you?  
Kirby-(Turns red and throws pokeball at Link)No.  
Beedrill- Buzzzzz (Sting Link)  
Link- Okay okay I get the point.KIRBY.  
Kirby-(Smiles and floats away)  
Link-(Looks over at Mido's house and sees Mido get hit by a raygun)O_o  
Mido- (runs from evil Kirby) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MURDURERS!!!  
Kirby-(Points at Mido) CHARGE!!!!  
-Evil Kirbys pop out of nowhere- REVENGE!!!  
Kirby-O_o  
Evil Kirbys- KILL MIDO KILL MIDO!!  
Mido- How do you know my name?  
Evil Kirbys-(Start whispering puzzled)  
Mido-(Runs away)  
---  
Okay, there's my first chapter of Evil Kirbys Attack Hyrule. If I get 5  
reviews I'll do the next. Oh, I'll need more ideas about weapons the Kirbys  
are gonna have!! 


	2. The Kirbys Have Left the Forest

Ok, here's chapter 2 for all you lucky bugs who reviewed!!! Kirbys are  
still stuck in the Kokiri Forest.  
---  
Link- (Sitting in lawn chair watching Mido get chased by Kirbys) Ahh.This  
is the life.  
Mido-Come on Link.help your old friend!  
Link- Yeah.old friend.  
Evil Kirbys-GET MIDO GET MIDO!!!!  
Kirby- (Sitting by Link) 'yawns'  
Mido-(runs into Sarias house)  
Evil Kirbys- CHARGE!!!!! (Run into Sarias house)  
-Somewhere from inside-EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!^O^  
Saria-(Runs outside) EVIL PINK MARSHMALLOWS!!!!  
Mido- (Runs outside and shakes yellow Kirby off leg) Sorry bout that Saria.  
Saria- I am never talking to you again Mido, just look at my house!  
-Sarias house- 'Explodes'  
Evil Kirbys-(Flood Out) Ahhhhhhhhh.  
Other Kokiri- EVACUATE FOREST!!(Leave)  
Saria-(Leaves)  
Link-Hey Saria!!(Chases Saria)  
Mido-(Turns red and walks home)Wait till I get my hands on that little.  
Kirby- COME ON TROOPS! EVACUATE!  
Evil Kirbys-(File out)  
Yellow Kirby-(Takes out horn from pocket and plays taps)  
---  
Okay, so the Kirbys and the Kokiri are leaving the forest. what's going to  
happen to Hyrule?? Only the next chapter will tell!  
PS-All the chapters are going to be longer then this. 


	3. Kakariko Burns Down

Sorry about the long wait(! Plz forgive me!  
---  
Evil Kirbys Attack Hyrule Ch3  
Kakariko Village Burns Down  
---  
Link-Lets go to Kakariko Village!  
Saria- Where's that?  
Link- At the bottom of Death Mountain!  
Saria- And where exactly is this Death Mountain??  
Link- Over there.(points to Death Mountain)  
Saria- That's to far! Us kokiri will die if we're out of the forest for too  
long. Sorry Link.  
Link- Oh well. . . Bye Saria!  
Saria- Sorry, bye! (her and Kokiri go back to forest)  
Link- Well, I'm tired! G'night world! (pulls out lawn chair and umbrella  
and falls asleep)  
---  
next morning. . .  
---  
Link-'yawn' Well, gotta get goin' to Kakariko!  
-someone comes running out of Kakariko-  
Person- LINK! EVIL MARSHMALLOWS ARE SETTING THE VILLAGE ON FIRE!(screams  
and runs away)  
Link- Oh no. . . (goes to village)  
Kirby- Oh no troops! It's Link!  
Evil Kirbys- FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!  
Kirby- Kay, you can set the village on fire.  
Evil Kirbys- CHARGE!!!!  
Blue Kirbys- (pour gas on everything)  
Villagers-Ewww!  
Yellow Kirbys- (pour gunpowder line to gas)  
Villagers- eep!  
Link- I can't look! (covers eyes)  
Kirby- Dun dun DUN!!  
Green Kirby- (lights match)  
Villagers- Ahhh!!  
Green Kirby- (touches gunpowder)  
Villagers- (cover eyes)  
Link- (peek)  
Evil Kirbys- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!  
-town bursts up in flame-  
Evil Kirbys- YAY!!!!!  
Villagers- AHH! OUR HOMES!!  
Cuccolady- NO! Come on cuccos, we'll stop them!  
Blue Kirby- (swoops down and starts whacking cucco with paper fan) TAKE  
THAT! AND THAT!  
Cucco- COCK A DOODLE DOO!!!  
-cuccos swoop in out of nowhere and attack blue Kirby-  
Blue Kirby- OWIES! You'll pay for that! (takes out fireflower and uses it  
on cuccos)  
Cuccos- BUCKUK! (fly away)  
Blue Kirby- (turns to cuccolady)  
Cuccolady- Eeep! (runs away)  
Link- What is this world coming to?  
-Kakariko Village falls apart-  
Link- Well at least Impas house is still standing.  
-Impas house crumbles to dust-  
Link- DIN! NARYU! FARORE! WHY ARE THESE KIRBYS HERE??  
-Kirby smacks into Link-  
Link- Wha??  
Kirby- (takes Links sword) Thankees! (runs away)  
Link- Oh greeeeat! SABBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME??  
Sabby- HAHA!! ME AND PIKI WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!  
Link- Hnn. . . COME BACK WITH MY SWORD! (runs. . . and trips) Oooowie! A  
deku stick! How funny!  
Kirby- (skipping around) HAHA! This sharpie stick is soooo funny!  
Evil Kirbys- EVIL KIRBYS SHALL BURN DOWN THIS WHOLE TINY TOWN!!  
Link- But. . .(looks at Kakariko) its already. . . gone! Where did all the  
people go?  
-in windmill-  
Cuccolady- I think I'm gonna be sick!  
Potionlady- Just wait a while longer. (pets adorable tiger) till the  
marshmallows leave.  
Impa- CAN YOU STOP THIS ANNOYING MUSIC??  
Musicman- Lalalalala! No, why, may I ask, should I?  
Impa- CUT IT WITH THE POETRY!  
-elsewhere-  
Link- Guess they're having the time of their lives!  
Kirby- RETREAT!(waves sword in air) Up the mountain troops!  
Evil Kirbys- YES KIR! (walk up trail)  
Link- Guess I better follow. . . (follows, duh!)  
---  
Whew! Thank god that's over! I didn't think it would take that long to  
write a chapter! Oh well, got to write next chapter of everything else now!  
Byebysie!  
Piki- Piki Pichu! (translation) If she's still alive. . . 


End file.
